In the City of Love
by SadeSkele
Summary: I loved her, I know I only knew her for a week but I loved her. She changed my view on life, now I'm left only to look at the la belle statue in a similar image. She was my amour. (Catrine/Cupid)
1. Prologue

_This is my first MH fic and it ships Catrine and Cupid. It's probably one of my favorite MH ships so I felt like using it for a story. I have no idea how long it will last, but I know it will have some fluff so I rated it T. I hope you enjoy it! I also will be using some thrown in French as Catrine does in her bio, I'll give translations at the end of each chapter for those who need it._

* * *

They say my beautiful home city of Scaris is the city of Frights. Before I met her I thought the tourists were right about that. It's such a picturesque city that it inspired me to become the artist that I am, that and all the magnifique art museums within it to inspire me even more. Mentioning the art museums has brought me to what I was getting to; the February Chariclo Arganthone Cupid changed all my views of the city of frights. She made me realize it was the city of love. Never have I ever wished to see the visage souriant of a tourist after she left to go to her homeland so I've been left here to sit here and draw the beauty of a sculpture in one of the museums which resembles all of her beauty to help me remember it all.

* * *

_Magnifque = Magnificent_

_Visage Souriant = Smiling Face_


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Tourist

_Yay the first full chapter is complete! In this you get a little of my own personal back story for Catrine and you get to see how she meets the love of her life in the fic. Catrine still mixes in some French so translations will be at the end if needed for anyone (unless they are commonly known words like bonjour or already translated in the story itself). So anyway, I hope you enjoy and give a review of some kind!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just Another Tourist**

It was a Friday afternoon after school hours in the merveilleux city of Scaris. The Scarisian Art Academy for the Exceptionally Talented was closed for the weekend as normal and I was on the streets working on a project for Fine Arts class. I was to make a painting of the city, in my case it was the Eiffel Terror because I knew how truly sensationnel it looked at night with the full moon behind it. The sight would also make me question if I were a were_wolf_ and not a were_cat_ (we don't have the same effects from the full moon if you don't know).

While I was sketching the outline of the tower in the daylight on my easel I had a sign on the back of it as I always do when out making art on the streets. The sign had a message written in both English and French (partially because those are the only two languages I know):

_"The cat behind this easel will make a painting or colored drawing of you for an inexpensive fee._ _Looking at her other work is free, and it can come before purchase upon request._

_ Le chat derrière ce chevalet feront une peinture ou un dessin en couleur de vous pour un coût peu onéreux. En regardant sa travail autre est libre, et il peut venir avant achat, sur demande."_

Oui, I was one of those artists who would draw tourists. I had to if I wanted to go to the academy due to the fee. Neither I nor my family was riche so I was going on scholarships at one point, but I've run out as I am now a supérieur. Ever since grade ten I've been drawing for tourists and saving for the expenses of the academy. You say I was an "artiste affamé" ever since. I've drawn plenty of tourists since and have been able to get by on my own, at least with schooling costs.

Normally when I've drawn tourists I only really see them when working and maybe a few other times when sightseeing. Otherwise I never really see nor talk to them again. However, there was an exception. A tourist with shorty curly rose hair and a squelettique wing-like structure came walking down the cobblestone street. I could tell it was her first time in Scaris from her facial expressions, she seemed quite étourdi and amazed at the sights. I thought she was going straight to the Screiffel Tower, but she stopped in front of my easel. I tried to hide the fact that I was in fact starring at her so I quickly went back to work on the pencil sketch of the tower.

"Excuse me, miss? Mademoiselle, I would like to ask about a drawing?" the rose haired girl looked to a side of the easel to try and see me.

"Bonjour, madame," I quickly stopped sketching to greet her. Over the years the one thing I have learned from drawing tourists is to never lead them in with the stereotype of the French being rude and arrogant, always be nice, even if _they_ are the one who is rude and arrogant.

"Oh yes, bonjour… I was just curious about your drawings. I remember a ghoul in my school who's actually native to Scaris got a drawing from a cat when she came for a visit. I don't know how many cats there are in Scaris, but you're the first artist I've seen that's actually a cat. However, I just got here at around eight in the morning so I really don't know. Anyway, I saw what she got from said cat and I thought it was a rather gorgeous piece of art and was wondering if maybe I could get one. Also from your sign I'm assuming you speak English as well otherwise everything I just said went to waste," she rambled on without too much pause between her sentences.

"I speak English and make drawings for the tourists, oui. Also what did you're friend look like, I always take photos of my drawings before giving them away so I can find out for you?" I asked her curious to actually see undead proof of my '_être bon envers les touristes' _trick.

"Her name is Rochelle, she's a gargoyle, she has hair a similar color to mine with some light blue in it… Do you need any more information?" she answered as she snapped her fingers, I guess it was to help her think.

"I believe I have seen a gargoyle to that description before," I told her as I found the picture on my iCoffin.

"I found the right cat then, that's great. So how much will the drawing cost?" she asked with a huge grin.

"Well, the average fee for a portrait like your friend's is forty-five euros, or somewhere around sixty dollars in American currency and close to forty pounds in Britain." I read her the fee from my pricing list also found on my iCoffin.

"I'll take it!" she exclaimed as she opened her purse and handed me over the money instantly. I was rather shocked that she didn't do what most tourists did. They would either try and bargain the price down or refuse to pay be until I was finished. I was fine with doing the latter as I wouldn't want to seem like a spécialiste de l'escroquerie to them, but my prices were always final as intuition is rather pricy.

"Oh merci, purrlease take a seat on the bench behind me," I directed her as I took my canvas off on the easel and swapped it for my drawing pad and turned my easel the other direction. "You will have to stay as still as possible for the outline portion of the process. You can move freely as long as you stay seated once I get to the coloring portion. If you want to I am willing to converse with you as well," I explained to her.

"Thank you, I guess I'll try and get into a comfortable position as I'll be stuck in it for a while," she giggled as she took a seat.

"Before I start, may I ask your name?" I purred as I got my pencil out and ready.

"It's Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, but I'm more commonly known as C.A. Cupid or even just Cupid since no one can really pronounce my name," she sighed but then quickly go into a natural sitting pose with a smile.

"Well Chariclo, my name is Catrine DeMew."

* * *

_merveilleux = marvelous_

_sensationnel = sensational_

_riche = rich_

_supérieur = senior_

_artiste affamé = starving artist_

_squelettique = skeletal_

_étourdi = giddy_

_être bon envers les touristes = be kind of tourists_

_If I missed anything please tell me and I'll add it here!_


	3. Chapter 2: A Beautiful Piece of Art

_Chapter 2 same day as Chapter 1, I'm on a roll! Anyway Catrine is now going to draw Cupid and maybe even say some things she should or shouldn't have to her. As normal French translations will be on the bottom except for obvious words like bonjour. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review it while waiting for Chapter 3. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Beautiful Piece of Art**

"Now please, stay as still as possible until I tell you," I looked over and gave her a smile to reassure the whole _'être bon envers les touristes'_ trick onto her. I then started to work through my magique drawing techniques. She was sitting comfortably on the bench with her back erect and her hands resting on her lap.

Specifically thinking back to Monster Anatomy class at the academy I examined _'la forme de son visage'_. It had intents on all the rights places for a ghoul (in my opinion that is). There was obvious emphasis on her cheekbones and I noticed her face had that triangle like shape towards the chin area. I slowly started to draw the main shape for it as well as thin outlines for where to place eyes, the nose, and other parts of the face later. I then moved onto _'son cou'_, it was thin with around an average length. However, with her there was a bent arrow thing curved around it so I just drew a little tube around it for the time being.

I eventually finished '_son torse'_, _'ses bras'_, and _'ses cuisses'_ as well as her squelettique wings (they were in fact bones), her hair, and even her clothes and jewelry. She was wearing bow and arrow earrings, a cuff on her right arm, and a ring that held a bow and arrow on it; as for her dress, it started with a rose heart-cut top with noir ribbon tied around her arms and chest area, which then faded to a noir dripping effect onto white. I could tell from the colors, the bows, arrows, and hearts she was obviously into Saint Valentin Jour, but it was almost on an obsessive level, especially since it was more than a week away. I just shrugged that off as I've seen some tourists dressed in far worse.

I eventually made it to the _'détails faciaux'_. She had normal sized rose eyebrows with stunning bleu verdâtre eyes that had tiny hearts in them (still embracing the whole Saint Valentin theme). Her nose was thin, or at least she used makeup to make it look thinner, that ended in a tiny little bump. Her lips were most likely the most exceptionnel lips I have seen on a ghoul. She decided to do a little makeup trick. She had made most of her lips match the color of the rest of her face and then made a little heart-shape using rose chaud lipstick. Most other ghouls would just use color on all of her lips, but she was trying to be different. I noticed, the more I examined her for the drawing the more I grew attiré to her.

"I've finished the outline, you may move now, but I still want you here to color it," I told the ghoul as I swapped my outline pencil for colored pencils and started to try and match certain ones best to her.

"Oh thank Olympus, I was really starting to feel stiff there," she starched her arms while staying seated. "So how many other monsters have you drawn?" she asked as she played with the braided heart in her hair.

"Maybe centaines, just too many to count for me," I answered her in the goal of keeping all promises made to the costumer true "So why are you here in Scaris and how long will you be staying in the city of frights?" I asked her as I finally found the purrfect color for her hair and started to work on filling it in.

"I know Scaris is called the city of frights, but I also knew it went by the city of love. I like to assist monsters with their love lives by answering their important questions so I thought it'd be a great idea to visit here for a week before I fly off again to spend time with my father. I only really see him during the summer and this time of the year, either before like this year or after like last year. It's good I went after last year; there was a bit of drama over a vampire's 1600 party and her current boyfriend with her ex-boyfriend from years ago. It was rather complicated I'd say," she started to chatter on without too much pause between sentences. It was if she had trained herself to speak that way. Normally I asked questions just so monsters can talk to me as if I was their thérapeute and I'd zone out what they were saying to focus, but in this case… I couldn't help but listen to her.

"I see, it does sound très compliqué," I responded to her genuinely. With the average tourist I would say something like 'oui oui' or 'intéressant' just to make it seem as if I wasn't ignoring them. However, with her… I just wanted to pay attention.

"Trust me, it was. I doubt you'd even understand considering that it was my entire fault for helping in the temporary break-up in a couple. If you knew who my father was it'd just make me sound like a failure. I still haven't told him about it. Also besides my father this time of year I generally get reminded of how weird it seems to be me and not be with someone or something like that. I really think I came to the city to try and escape that for all, but one hour of the day for an entire week and see what it is like to truly be me," she sighed talking the same almost breathless pace and started to look down at the ground. What she said actually sounded plutôt déprimant. I'd say her excuse to come to Scaris is better than any I've heard in a while (of course not including sick relatives who live here and are going to leave us, like one vampire who got garlic poisoning).

"Excusez-moi, madame, I need you to look up please. I want to get just the right color for your _très beautiful eyes_," I looked over at her and let my own thoughts slip out more than I probably should have. I know the _'être bon envers les touristes'_ trick is to truly be nice to the tourists, but not like that. I never let such incroyablement stupides pensées sur la façon magnifiques un simple touriste est! I have drawn many les beaux hommes and belles dames, but it has never played out like this, jamais. "I apologize, madame! Sorry if that felt assez maladroit for you, I never do that to other clients. Please forgive me," I instantly went to try and keep the 'être bon envers les touristes' trick intact.

"Why apologize? At least where I'm from, we call that a compliment. Some of us often forget it, but it's one of the best ways to bring up somebody's mood," she replied as she perked up a bit. I don't know how much of what I would call intimité is actually just a matter of being kind or amical to others in America (which from her accent I assume she is from).

"Merci for not obtenir offensée by my remark, and is it okay if I call you Chariclo and not madame?" I gave her a quick curtsey out of respect. Even if she wasn't helping me pay off my student loans, if I had acted like that to a friend (that I don't have) I still would have responded the same way.

"As I said earlier, most people call me Cupid, but considering that you seem to be saying it just fine, I am okay with it Catrine," she answered with a giggle and an obvious sign of happiness. Did I do this to her by just saying her eyes were _'très beautiful'_?

"Merci mad- I mean Chariclo," I let myself giggle too as I got back to work.

. . .

"I have finished Chariclo, you may come here and tell me what you think," I stepped aside from my easel so she could come around and see.

"It's beautiful! I love it Catrine! This is exactly the reason why I wanted to find you," she exclaimed in pure joy as soon as she saw it. Personally, it made me feel plutôt touchée. Maybe it was just like the way I felt when I called her eyes _'très beautiful' _earlier.

"Merci, merci, I am glad you enjoy my art," I thanked her with a slight smile as I looked at my watch. It was around 5:30, around the time I eat dinner. "So Chariclo, do you know of any particular destinations you plan to go to in the city?" I asked a bit shyly.

"Actually, besides the Eiffel Terror and the Arc de Screomphe I don't particularly have any specific ones. I do know I want to go to some art museums and great food places as well," she answered while still overjoyed from the drawing of her.

"Well the Eiffel Terror is a very short distance away and I am native to the city… So I was wondering if you'd meet me there once I drop off everything but the drawing at my house so I can maybe show you around and go out to eat." I requested très calme. I didn't want to have insulted her in any way and have her say no. That would have devastated me.

"That sounds wonderful! You seem quite nice, unlike that most people think of your French. Then again, I did have Rochelle to already disprove that to me. I trust you to come back with it and meet me there Catrine. Also, as a tip for doing such a great job on it, I'll pay for the meal," Chariclo beamed with joy and went on her were to witness the beauty of the tower up close while I just stood there for a moment, mesmerized. Elle m'a vraiment ont aimé!

* * *

_'être bon envers les touristes = be kind to tourists_

_magique = magical_

_la forme de son visage = the shape of its face_

_son cou = its neck_

_son torse = torso_

_ses bras = arms_

_ses cuisses = thighs _

_squelettique = skeletal_

_rose = pink_

_noir= black_

_Saint Valentin Jour = Valentine's Day_

_détails faciaux = facial details_

_bleu verdâtre = greenish-blue_

_exceptionnel = exceptional_

_rose chaud = hot pink_

_attiré = attracted_

_très compliqué =very complicated_

_intéressant =interesting_

_plutôt déprimant = rather depressing_

_incroyablement stupides pensées sur la façon magnifiques un simple touriste est = incredibly stupid thoughts about how gorgeous a mere tourist is_

_les beaux hommes = handsome men_

_belles dames = lovely ladies (I can't help but think of the Les Mis song .)_

_jamais = never_

_assez maladroit = rather awkward _

_intimité = intimate_

_amical = friendly_

_obtenir offensée = getting offended_

_plutôt touchée = rather touched_

_très calme = very quietly _

_elle m'a vraiment ont aimé = She actually liked me_

_Wow Catrine spoke a lot of French this chapter. Anyway Chapter 3 will probably come out sometime this weekend (2/8/13 to 2/10/13)._


	4. Chapter 3: Eiffel Terror Scare

_This chapter really went to a much more dramatic route than I thought it would. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and review it. Also all French will be translated except the obvious and words translated in past chapters._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eiffel Terror Scare**

I dashed home in the utter most joie. I could not believe what I had just experienced, or what I even was going to experience. I don't know why I had let myself fall for a tourist, but I did. I went with my own instincts and forced myself to break away from being a somewhat shy Scarisian ghoul.

I quickly used the key to get in and went to my room to organize everything back into where they belonged. Pencils in right drawer, paints in the left, sketch books in the corner. I then moved my way to my vanity. It was my grandmother's until she passed and it was left in my name. I then used it to look at myself while I brushed my hair and some of my fur back into to the style they were this morning. After that I look at myself fully.

"Pouah…" I groaned as I examined myself. Normally I wasn't too self-conscious of what I wore besides it looking pleasant, but now it was… _différent_. I was wearing round noir sunglasses, a lavande and noir scarf, my noir fingerless gloves, and my lavende belt which held many of my tools as I would almost every casual day. As for the rest of my attire; it consisted of a noir, lavande, gris, and bleu stripped blouse with a patterned skirt which consisted of the same colors. It would have been perfectly fine on all other occasions (that and maybe my own wedding). I had no idea on what kind of restaurant we would be going to so I had no idea if this was fine or if I needed something fancy.

I then opened up my small closet and search for what struck me as the best thing to wear. I first found my noir and gris tights and took off my shoes so I could put them up my legs. After a quick moment's of searching I then found a dress in which I wore to celebrate my acceptance into the academy. It was actually a bit vaste on me when I had first bought it so I wore a belt around my waist and because it still was large on me I did the same. The dress was mostly noir with under layers of lavende from my upper thigh to my knee. The straps around it tied up into a bow that I still remember how to tie and it would rest on your neck. The belt I wore around my waist was a similar gris as on the tights. I finally put on the gris heels on and was finally ready to go out into the city as a new ghoul.

"Catrine, why are you in such vêtements fantaisiste?" I heard the recognizable voice of me older brother, Catlogero, as I was about to head out the door holding Chariclo's drawing.

"Um… You could say that I'm going on a little dinner date," I answered shyly to him, he was a loving brother but that also let him get a bit _plus de protection_.

"Oh, that sounds really fun. I just hope you don't enjoy yourself too much and-" he come over to hug me from behind and whispered in my ear.

"Ha ha, I don't think that will be much of an issue…" I told him as I tried to squirm out of his embrace.

"Oh well then, I guess Catrine know how to handle herself then," he let go with a laugh.

"Oui, that and she's a fille," I laughed back at him and closed the door.

. . .

I purred as I made my way over to the Eiffel Terror, tail flicking in the air with joy. I searched around for rose curly hair and a white dress. I walked around the tower search for maybe ten minute until I felt a warm, soft hand on my shoulder.

"There you are! I didn't know you'd be in fancier attire. The tower is beautiful in these lights; I'm envious of you living so close to it!" Chariclo greeted me and dances around me. She was obviously a tourist, but there was some sort of charm to her.

"Oui… I didn't know where we would be going so I wanted to be sûr and wore this," I tried to explain to her while feeling a bit shy.

"Well I actually don't… Did you feel that?" she started to say and paused.

"Aucun, feel what exactly?" I asked her as she started to hit my nerves of fear.

"Rain..?" she looked up at the sky as I did once she mentioned it. Gris clouds started to cover the lumineux moon in the sky and engulfed the city with its laid appearance. I instinctively tried to run away from the drops for the sake of her picture along with the fact of us werecats hating water when not for drinking. I didn't realize it during the moment, but I also grabbed her arm when dashing under the Eiffel Terror to stay dry. I knew at the moment it would be satisfaisant for keeping dry as the tower has a restaurant within it so there'd be complete coverage.

"Ow! Hey what are you doing?" I heard her shout as I ran for it. Once under the Eiffel Terror I saw why she was screaming in pain… I had wounded her arm with my fichu claws. Her pure blanc skin was suddenly becoming drenched with the vibrant color of sang rouge. I had ruined everything hadn't I?

"I am très, très, très, très, très, complètement et absolument désolé! I was just trying to avoid the art, your clothes, my clothes, and your merveilleux face!" I screamed in fear as I stared at the instrument de douleur known as my hand. I have never done anything like this to anyone, not even when in a fight with a sibling when I was an enfant. The first time I ever used my claws to make someone bleed was a tourist I felt a desire to know more. I tried not to but sentais comme si j'étais allait pleurer. I cringed with the hand that was dripping with blood and let it drip onto the ground.

"It's okay, it's okay, I don't think they're that deep. Just a scratch, it's not that bad. Don't let this bring you into heartbreak. I don't feel like it's anything serious, I'd still be hurting more than a little throb if it were serious," she tried to console me as she grabbed for the arrow on her ring and started to tear her dress around the bottom.

"Tu gâches ta robe!" I shouted as I heard it tear.

"I have another one of these at home; it's kind of known as my signature dress where I live so I wore a spear today for the drawing. I'm just going to try and use this as a bandage until the bleeding stops. Also you should know, I take French at school, I know what you're saying," she said in a calm tone. Almost too clam for me, but I could tell she knew what she was doing. I assumed she knows archery so she'd taken the liberty to learn what to do if she accidentally cuts herself. It really brought my heart rate and stress level down a bit. It wasn't totally gone for me though, however that could have been lingering effects of culpabilité.

I looked up her again as she wrapped the white fabric around her left arm. It quickly started to get stained as I knew it would. I couldn't fully understand her. She was generally cheery and très forgiving so quickly. I've never met someone quite like her. Were all Americans like that, or was she just an exception, a Mona Lisa in a gallery of enfant drawings? She started to sit on the pavement and gave me a motion to join her so I did without letting go of the drawing. As I sat on the cobblestone I stared to lick the blood stained hand to try and clean it off enough so I could hand the drawing with both hands once again.

"We can just get room service at my hotel, I believe they have that. Also I hope this rain stops before nine," Chariclo looked over at me endearingly.

"Why nine? What's so special about that time?" I asked her while taking a pausing in my hand's bath.

"You know how I said I dealt with love. Well my dad's the Greek god Eros and he deals with normie love. At nine I'm going to preform my main task of being the monster love expert in my hotel room," she looked up at the sky and starred at the pouring rain. Once my hand was blood free all I could think was _'how was the rest of this night going to go?'_

* * *

_See what I meant by dramatic? I gave Catrine a brother not to make it an OC of mine or anything, just for story purposes. As for Cupid I'm trying to make her as kind as forgiving as I can so I hope I'm doing that alright. Also her scratch is really just a standard cat scratch, not too deep in the skin any only enough to make her bleed. Now times for the translations._

_joie = joy_

_pouah = ugh_

_lavande = lavender_

_gris = gray_

_vaste = large_

_vêtements fantaisiste = fancy clothes_

_plus de protecteur = over protective_

_fille = girl_

_aucun = no_

_lumineux = luminous_

_satisfaisant = statifactory_

_blanc = white_

_très, très, très, très, très, complètement et absolument désolé = very, very, very, completely and utterly sorry_

_de douleur = of pain_

_enfant = child_

_sentais comme si j'étais allait pleurer = felt as if I was going to cry_

_Tu gâches ta robe! = You're wasting your dress!_

_culpabilité = guilt_


	5. Chapter 4: 555-555-LOVE

_Catrine really wants Cupid, but now's time for her radio show! I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter and I'd love to get a review as well._

* * *

**Chapter 4: 555-LOVE**

"Hey, Catrine, are you particularly good at anything related to computers?" Chariclo asked me as she plugged in a charger and turned on her laptop. I was in her hotel suite and it was around fifteen to nine in the evening. She was in one of the most luxurious hotels in the city. I had gotten little rain on Chariclo, her drawing, and I so my outfit wasn't drenched nor was hers (unless you consider her homemade blood bandage soaked in a different way). I still felt affreux about the previous event, but Chariclo would always try to snap me out of it if I showed any sign of sadness. That was made much obvious during our room service dinner.

I sat on her bed which was right by a desk where she was setting up a bunch of equipment for something. She still refused to tell me what she does exactly and it was starting to bother me, however I could tell the time was coming so I chose to wait.

"I am an artiste raffiné not a génie de l'informatique" I informed her rather bluntly.

"I suppose that's true. I was just hoping this process could go by a bit quicker, but it's no big deal considering that I still have time," she replied cheerily as she plugged a microphone into the laptop.

. . .

It was one to nine and she had everything set up. Her laptop was on a webpage where she could 'livestream her voice'. At that point I had a general idea as to what she was, she was one of those people with her own radio show. She had brought one of those machines used for callers hooked up to her computer which she explained some zombie made for her (personally I've never known zombies to be intellectuel prior). She took a deep breath and straightened her posture and hit a button on her microphone.

"Hello listeners and lovers, it me, C.A. Cupid the goddess of love! I am in the très magnifique city of love known as Scaris! It's around nine o'clock in the evening here, but for Monster High lunch should have just started for some of you. I know it may be inconvenient for some to be listening on your phones or computer rather than the normal radio, it's what I have to do until the week after Valentine's. Speaking of Valentine's that's why I've made sure to set up with web radio, this is my busiest time of year. In case your one of the many lovers who needs some help, be sure to call the number 555-555-LOVE, or 555-555-5683, my normal number," she smiled as she spoke in here normal voice which hardy seems to pause. As soon as she read off her number the telephone machine rang in multiple areas and she flicked one of the several switches.

"Hello caller number one. You're on with the goddess of love. Tell me, what matters to your heart?" she asked endearingly into the microphone.

"H-h-hi Cupid, you see, I'm very conflicted. I'm in love with two ghouls and I don't know which one to be my Valentine. One of the used to be my ghoulfriend but now when I've tried to get her to understand my true love for her but she just rejects me. The other one is just a great friend to me and it truly lovely. I'm not sure how I feel about her on a romantic scale because of the first girl, but I don't want to be Valentine-less on Valentine's Day. Who do I choose?" a male voice asked through the phone was being broadcast on the air.

"Girl number one obviously doesn't have interest in you anymore. She may have at one point and if you would want any chance to get back with her it's best that you talk to her on a casual level and don't force her into anything. You should maybe ask her why she avoids you know if she hasn't told you before," she started to go on with her advice and to be honest, it gave me a little idea.

"I'll be right back, " I whispered to her as I dashed into the restroom with my purse which had my iCoffin in it. I sat down on the closed toilette and took out my phone. I breathed in and out and took out the phone. "It was 555-555-5683," I whispered to myself as I dialed the number. I hoped she didn't pick callers in order sometimes just because I knew she'd want to know as to why I'd be in there so long.

I waited maybe a good twenty-five minutes before she put me on the air. I obviously could tell that she wasn't lying about this being her busiest time of the year. I knew some werecats could mimic voices, but I never tried it before then so it was really a risqué move for me to play. Before talked to her I tried to transform my voice into a male American.

"Hello caller number ten! You're on with the goddess of love! Tell me, what matters to your heart," she greeted me on the phone.

"Hello Cupid," I replied to her in a bien attempt on being an American boo. I got the main American sound well, but this guy Cupid thought she was talking to had a fairly high pitched voice. "I was actually a bit more curious about you than me. I know I like this girl that's lot like you in personality and tastes so I was wondering. How would I impress you this Valentine's day?" I asked her.

"Well no one's really asked me about _me _before so this is a bit weird for me. However, I'm going to be honest… There are three things I adore and to be honest, if anyone got me at least two of them I'd love them for at least for a week. I adore pink and black roses, they're my favorite flower for their wonderful fragrance and how romantic they are. The second is a heart-shaped box of chocolates, and I like them for the same reasons as roses. The final thing is cupcakes, any flavor of cake and frosting does for me as long as they have sprinkles. Though I will say red velvet is specifically delicious. Does that answer your question caller number ten?" she answered with high enthusiasm. It was almost mignon the way she said it.

"Ou- I mean yes it does, thanks very much!" I almost blew my cover and hung up before I could blow it anymore. I took a sigh of relief when it was over and took note of everyone on my iCoffin. Rose and noir roses, chocolates, and cupcakes; each as equally sweet as her which didn't seem too surprising. I decided to make myself like I fixed myself up while inside which is why I took so long before leaving. I finally came back and sat on her bed while she was in the middle of a call. I sat down a listened to her giving advice to each caller until ten which is when she went off the air.

"That one caller is really making me crave some cupcakes now," she sighed as she closed her laptop and got up.

"Are they a favorite sweet of yours?" I asked trying to seem as if I wasn't the caller.

"Yes, actually, they're my favorite food in general. I'm actually getting a tad sleepy so I'm going to get ready for bed and take a shower. I don't know about you going home or anything, but if you're able to stay here and you want to I can .set down the couch cushions and get some spare pillows and blankets for you. I don't know what to do for pajamas unless you fit my spare," she answered me with a yawn.

"If you're willing I'd love to. I've never stayed overnight in such a fantaisiste room," I said graciously to her.

"Happy to give you the experience then, I'll be back eventually," she said as she started to place her things into the bathroom and eventually went inside. Little did she know what I had done in there not to long ago.

* * *

_Cupid's starting to grow attached to Catrine, where could this be going? Who knows I write these chapters as I go, all I know is how it'll end and a general idea of things to do next. Anyway here's the French translations._

_affreux = awful_

_artiste raffiné = fine artist_

_génie de l'informatique = computer genius_

_intellectuel = intellectual _

_bien = okay_

_mignon = cute_


	6. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

_Just a quick little installment!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams**

I had made myself cozy on the couch in the other room of the suite. She had given me a spare pair of silky pajamas, a button up top and long pants. It was solid blanc with rose stitching, the buttons on the top where a slightly more luisant blanc. They were quite comfortable as well as lush.

I had decided to spend my time before she returned making my nails dull. I had found a nail file in my purse and decided it was best if I made them unable to hurt anyone again. I felt as if it was the most important thing for me to do that I could do. No one had any reason to hurt me and I had no reason to hurt them so I felt like I needed to make it harder for me to inflict bleeding.

Chariclo eventually came out to see me snuggled up on the couch without a pillow or blanket. Cats really don't need too much from a sleeping area so I felt fine. However, when she came out of the bathroom I felt a bit better for some reason. Her hair was in noir curlers and I found out her lips natural color was a very light rose. She wore her other pajamas which was a blanc silky night gown laced with noir. It looked quite similar to her day dress yet it had a quality to it that made it seem like sleepwear.

"Bonsoir Chariclo. Your face looks joli when not made up," I purred over at her.

"Uh, yes, bonsoir… Say, are you comfortable just like that?" she asked me shyly, possibly in shock from my remark.

"Oui, also I filed my nails, I can't hurt you anymore," I informed her as I held up a hand up.

"You didn't need to, but I can show you that my arm's much better," she smiled as she came over and turned her arm around to show that the scratches were healing normally.

"C'est incroyable, I am so glad. This really gives me tel allégement!" I exclaimed and looked up at her as I played with my fingers, trying to get used to the dull claws.

"I honestly think you got yourself over worked over a not-so-tiny-but-not-that-bad-scratch, or should I say scratches," she giggled a bit almost seeming completely void to the fact that her arm had three red lines from around the elbow to a bit above her wrist. "Well, I'm going to crash into bed now so have a nice sleep," she yawned as she went over into the bedroom part of the suite.

"Fais de beaux rêves," I said in a soft voice to her.

"Fais de beaux rêves…" she whispered back to me before complete silence was what remained of the room. As I lay there on the couch I just kept on thinking _'Merde, je suis en amour with Cupidon'_.

* * *

_No fluff here, it will come eventually though. I just feel as if I need to build up their relationship more before that. _

_luisant = shiny _

_bonsoir = good evening_

_joli = pretty_

_c'est incroyable = that's incredible_

_tel allégement = such relief_

_fais de beaux rêves = sweet dreams_

_Merde, je suis en amour with Cupidon = Damn, I'm in love with Cupid (damn can be translated to other things, but she means damn)._


	7. Chapter 6: And I Love Her

_What happens when you listen to the Beatles when writing this? Well you get Cupid singing one of their most romantic songs! Yeah in this chapter you meet a few of my head cannons for two ghouls as well the start of Catrine's desire for the bone elemental. I hope you and enjoy and any review is well appreciated!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: And I Love Her**

I gave out a quiet yawn as I sat up and stretched out my arms. As I thought the couch was a très confortable place to rest my head. I almost found even _plus confortable_ than my own bed at home. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes my ears picked up the chant le plus beau I've heard coming from the suite's bathroom. I was a slick and smooth as velvet. Curiosity peaked in me and I had to investigate and hopefully hear some more.

"Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky," the voice sang mélodiquement. I felt my throat vibrate as a purr started to come from me. "I know this love of mine, will never die…" the voice went on as I reached to open the bathroom door and make it crack open a bit as I saw Chariclo removing her curlers. As she took out the last one she let out a sigh "And I love her."

"Je t'aime trop," I let myself whisper without realizing it.

"Oh Catrine, Bonjour!" she turned over to face me looking through the crack of the door "I'll be out in a moment if that's what you came for," she said as I started to put her curlers in a pouch.

"Bonjour, but that's not what I came for. I thought I heard singing, _chant incroyable_," I replied to her while still hiding behind the crack shyly hoping she didn't hear my whisper.

"Oh… Yeah that was me. I just love romance songs and I often find myself singing them. The sad thing is that I'm a virgin to romance. I give advice for it because I know how it works inside and out, but I've never experienced it for myself," Chariclo exhaled as she took out her makeup supplies "Now this may seem like a really personal question, but… Have you ever been in love? I always love hearing how people feel when they are because it helps fill my personal void."

I didn't know what to say. I knew I had admitted it to myself that I was madly in love with this rose haired belle, but prior to meeting her, just as she, I had never been in love. I had no idea if she loved me back, let alone loved femmes. I wanted her, I needed her, I craved to have the courage to belt it out to her then and there to get it off my chest but I just couldn't. Instead I did the next best thing for the time being.

"Oui, I have been in love. It's an odd kind of feeling, especially if you have no idea if she loves you back. I can look at her and think she's le meilleur il est and have the desire to tell her. It's just so aggravant when your mind conflicts on what to do. Yet they still manage to make you smile inside," I answered while expressing all the various emotions with a slight hope that she'd catch on to what I was saying.

"Her? So you're a lesbian or bi? It's not that there's anything bad with that, I'm actually pansexual because I don't believe gender should conflict in who you fall in love with. I just didn't know nor would I ever guess," she responded as her rubbed in some moisturizer on her face.

"I suppose I am. I just never had any intent on thinking about love towards other people, excluding family, until I met her," I told her dreamily, she was truly le meilleur il est. I really felt a relief on my chest to admit it to myself and to feel free to mentally express it. I just wanted to express it to the world.

"Love can do that to a monster," Chariclo turned and smiled at me. She was so magnifique.

"Um, Chariclo… Is it possible for me to change and go home to change again? I want to continue being with you and I think we should go out on the town. Could I have your phone number so I can find you more easily?" I asked with true sincerity.

"Oh of course, I'd love to have a Scaris native come along with me and show me all the best places to go," she exclaimed as she went back into the bedroom and came back with a piece of paper with phone number. "I'll change in the suit and you can change in here. Call me when you're ready to join me again," she cheered.

"Merci, Chariclo," I purred and then grabbed my outfit from last night to change back into. I made a mental note to myself right then _'rose and noir roses, chocolates, and red velvet cupcakes with sprinkles.'_

* * *

_Yes, in my head Cupid has a wonderful voice so she can sing love songs to her lover when she finally meets them one day. Cupid in my head is also pansexual for the reason she said while Catrine never really would think about love because she's too in love with drawing her beloved city. Anyway time for translations!_

_mélodiquement = melodically_

_Je t'aime trop = I love you too_

_chant incroyable = amazing singing_

_femmes = women_

_le meilleur il est = the best of the best_


	8. Chapter 7: The Three Things She Adores

_Yeah a lot of French in this chapter. Catrine talks to a lot of mostly French speaking characters so she writes what she says. All of it will be translated at the bottom so no reason to worry. Any review or favorite or follow is well appreciated!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Three Things She Adores**

"Où étiez-vous? Vous avez été dehors toute la nuit et vous revenez à nous à neuf heures du matin!" I got greeted home by my hissing mother, Catoline, when she was in the middle of cooking some eggs. Both my mother and father knew very little English so we mostly spoke French at home unless we siblings didn't want them to know what we were talking about.

"Catlogero ne t'a pas dit? J'ai eu des aventures très importants à prendre en charge et j'ai l'intention d'y revenir sous peu," I responded to her harshly as I went up to my room and locked the door so I could change. I took a moment to breathe and clam myself down just I could get back into my love crazed state. Once I did I shifted around trough my closet, put on a new outfit, re-did my hair into being just straight and down to my shoulders, and applied new make up in front of my vanity. I wore a horizontal striped noir and lavende sweater, with pair or blue shorts, and a pair of noir boots which I studded with argenté studs in the shape of the Eiffel Terror for an art project the year before. I also grabbed my noir handbag which I keep my money in before leaving my room.

"Et vous n'êtes pas manger le petit déjeuner non plus? Ce qui est important, Catrine?" my other asked me as I was about to grab the doorknob.

"Elle est allée à une date maman la nuit dernière. Si elle ne m'avait pas dit que la nuit dernière, j'aurais pensé qu'elle sortit de la ville et s'est vendue comme prostituée pour les touristes solitaires si vous me demandez," Catlogero interjected after drinking a glass of milk.

"Catlogero, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille auto-dégradant. Je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois, laissez-moi en profiter pendant que ça dure," I exclaimed as I went out the door with a slam. I had to get my mind off of them; I instead should have been looking for a florist. The first thing I needed was roses of noir and rose.

. . .

iCoffins could be such great things sometimes. I always see tourists wandering around with these things for good reason. I knew my city well, but shopping for flowers was a foreign thing for me. The GPS system was then leading me to a nearby flower stand which would more likely than not have roses. When I finally got there I saw it being ran by a plant monster with vert hair that was in a pixie cut and wore a green apron with flowers on it.

"Bonjour, you speak French or no?" she asked me in terrible English, I assumed she only really knew enough to run her business, but even then it wasn't that bon.

"Oui, je parle français," I answered her with a kind smile.

"Ah bon, je peux vous aider beaucoup plus facilement maintenant!" she exclaimed with glee.

"J'ai besoin d'un bouquet de roses roses et noires pour une personne spéciale, s'il vous plait," I requested her as I admired the beau flowers she had on display.

"Je vais le chercher pour vous immédiatement!" she cheered as she went over to her stand and started pick the roses and put them into a bouquet for me. Once and was done she wrapped some red tissue paper around it for me and tied a ribbon with a tag on it to keep it still. "Voici un stylo, vous pouvez écrire ce que vous voulez sur l'étiquette," she informed me as she handed over the pen.

I thought to myself for a moment as what to write and then it just came to me. I wrote down the best thing I thought I could say 'To my lovely Chariclo, you've become the love of my life. Love, Catrine'.

"Combien d'euros ce que c'est?" I asked her as I handed the plant monster florist her pen back.

"Vingt à sept," she answered me as I opened my purse and gave her the twenty-seven euros.

"Merci, j'espère que vous avez une belle journée," I said to her as I took Chariclo's roses and left the stand. I then took out my iCoffin again and decided to do another search, this time for the cupcakes. The search told me that there apparently a cupcake shop called Vynie's Cupcakes not far away from where I was. Naturally I made the GPS app open again and I made it lead the way.

Once I had reached the shop I had noticed there was a fairly long line for these cupcakes. Obviously they were _délicieux_. Once I had entered the store I started to send a text to Chariclo.

**Catrine: I'm going to be a bit. I have to run a few errands. Je suis désolé.**

**Chariclo: It's ok. I totally understand. :) **

**Catrine: Merci. **

**Chariclo: Meet me by the Arc de Screomphe? **

**Catrine: Sure. Be there soon.**

**Chariclo: Ok. I'll be waiting! :D**

It didn't take as long as I thought it would have, probably thanks to the texting, for me to be able to get to second in line. I then could finally start looking through the glass a figure out what I could get for her. I saw some heart-shaped ones that also happened to be red velvet for sale. I also noticed sign similar to my own considering that it was in both French and English.

_ "Buy a dozen Saint Valentine cupcakes and get a box of chocolate free._

_ Acheter une douzaine de petits gâteaux La Saint Valentin et obtenir une boîte de chocolat gratuite."_

_ 'How pratique for me…' _I thought as it became my turn to order.

"Bonjour, welcome to Vynie's Cupcakes, what do you want to buy?" a vampire with noir hair that went down to her hips greeted me.

"Bonjour to you too, I'd like some of those La Saint Valentin cupcakes, a dozen to be exact," I requested as I opened my purse ready to get the euros out.

"That'll be sixty euros, please," the vampire informed me as she started to place them into a box. The price was a bit out of my range, but I aimé Chariclo. I knew that tourists could help me get that money back eventually so I took out the money leaving with me with only about thirty euros in my purse. "Have a swell day in Scaris, Mademoiselle," the vampire said as she handed me the box of cupcakes and box of chocolates. When I went outside I sat down on a bench for a moment and took out my iCoffin again and sent Chariclo another text.

**Catrine: I'm on my way now.**

**Chariclo: Yay! I can't wait! I love being in the city with you. Less than three!**

That last text really made my heart melt. I hoped that when I got there and when she read the tag on the roses that she wouldn't be upset with me because she didn't see me that way. I was taking a risk, the _le plus grand_ I had ever made, but I'd regret it too much if I didn't take it.

* * *

_See what I meant with all the French? Anyway Chariclo is in for a big surprise when Catrine finds her. How do you think she will react? Also Vynie's Cupcakes is loosely based off Synie's Cupcakes in Paris. _

_Où étiez-vous? Vous avez été dehors toute la nuit et vous revenez à nous à neuf heures du matin = Where were you? You've been out all night and you will return to us at nine o'clock in the morning_

_Catlogero ne t'a pas dit? J'ai eu des aventures très importants à prendre en charge et j'ai l'intention d'y revenir sous peu = Catlogero didn't tell you? I had very important affairs to take care of and I intend to return to them shortly._

_argenté = silver_

_Et vous n'êtes pas manger le petit déjeuner non plus? Ce qui est important, Catrine = And you do not eat breakfast either? What is so important, Catrine?_

_Elle est allée à une date maman la nuit dernière. Si elle ne m'avait pas dit que la nuit dernière, j'aurais pensé qu'elle sortit de la ville et s'est vendue comme prostituée pour les touristes solitaires si vous me demandez = She went on a date last night mom. If she hadn't told me that last night I would have thought she went out on the town and sold herself as a prostitute for lonely tourists if you ask me._

_Catlogero, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille auto-dégradant. Je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois, laissez-moi en profiter pendant que ça dure = I would never do such a self-degrading thing. I just have fallen in love for the first time, let me enjoy it while it lasts._

_vert = green_

_Oui, je parle françai = Yes, I speak French_

_Ah bon, je peux vous aider beaucoup plus facilement maintenant = Oh good, I can help you much more easily now_

_J'ai besoin d'un bouquet de roses roses et noires pour une personne spéciale, s'il vous plait = I need a bouquet of pink roses and black for a special person, please_

_Je vais le chercher pour vous immédiatement = I'll get it for you immediately_

_Voici un stylo, vous pouvez écrire ce que vous voulez sur l'étiquette = Here's a pen, you can write what you want on the label_

_Combien d'euros ce que c'est__How many euros is it?_

_Merci, j'espère que vous avez une belle journée = Thank you, I hope you have a nice day_

___le plus grand = utmost_

**Edit: Found it it's called the Eiffel Terror in the cannon world. I think the Screiffle Terror/Tower is a better name, but I changed it anyway.**


	9. Chapter 8: She Loves Me Too?

_As you may know, I've start another series. I have a schedule for their chapters, this one will go to chapter ten, then Pollen will go to four, then this on the twelve, and so on. So basically after awhile it will be two chapters for each and then switch. Also I have seen the Scaris special and I am SO glad Catrine does very minor things as my head cannons can all be alive still. Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 8._

* * *

**Chapter 8: She Loves Me Too?**

Considering the distance between the cupcake shop and the Arc de Screomphe I went back to my home and got on my scooter. It was my sixteenth birthday present, my family saved up for it and all pitched in. It was probably the plus gentille thing they've ever done for me. It was bleu and blanc as well was the matching helmet. I placed it onto my head and put on my sunglasses which I had kept in my purse and was on my way. Or I was about to be.

"Those things for your petite amie, or have you started a romantique delivery service?" Catlogero asked me as he walked outside with my younger sister, Katchay. She was twelve, making her five years younger than me and nine years younger than Catlogero.

"Sœur! Où étiez-vous?" she came over to me and hugged me right after I had gotten up. She knew more English than our parents, but much less than Catlogero and I. As soon as she made contact I could hear her purr and I started petting her soft violet hair.

"Oh you know, avoir une vie amoureuse," I answered her as she let go "Anyway, Catlogero, I am delivering these to her, right now actually," I said as I got back on my scooter.

"Oh ho ho then, but what happens when father finds out? You know that you're a _lesbienne_ and such," he said as he came up and placed his elbows on my handlebars.

"Shouldn't that that grand of a deal, especially considering that she's only here for a week," I informed him with a stern look that way likely hard to see through the glasses.

"Well, I just hope you know it's not an issue with me. Especially with it only having that kind of a life span," he winked as me as he went off as grabbed Katchay by the shoulder "Laissez Catrine avoir son plaisir maintenant, nous devrions partir et faire nos propres choses," I heard him say to her. Nice to know he was officially on my side, it was so hard to tell with him. Before leaving I made sure the gifts for Chariclo were secure and I went on my way.

. . .

Once I got to the Arc de Screomphe I circled my scooter around it a few time until I found my beauté. Her hair and makeup were the same, which was fine to me considering how fantastique she looked with that style anyway. As for her outfit she wore was a noir dress with some form of rose floral pattern, a blanc and rose beret, rose flats with hearts on them, as well as some stud earrings and a charm bracelet. Once I got closer I noticed they were all hearts, possibly even candy hearts with those saying on them.

I parked my scooter behind her while she was taking pictures of the monument, making herself look like a complete tourist. I looked down at the basket which held all the gifts I had bought for her, I loved her, and it was true. I just had no idea if she did too.

"Bonjour Chariclo, how are you doing?" I asked her slowly feeling somewhat anxieux. My heart was pounding kilometers a minute, I could feel it.

"Bonjour Catrine!" I she exclaimed as she turned around with a grin. As soon as she looked down at the basket her visage souriant started to fade. I blew it, I must have.

"Oh who are these for?" she asked with a more sourire maladroit along with a laugh. I felt ridiculed.

"They're for the love of my life, the one was I talking about earlier," I answered with a feeling of nausea. Why did it have to be so hard?

"Then why don't you go deliver them first, you only needed to-" she started to tell me when I somehow got the courage to interrupt her.

"I already am!" I shouted at her to the point where I surprised myself.

"What do you-" she started to say until I interrupted her again.

"Don't you get it, I was that caller last night," I cried at her feeling as if I was on the verge of a mental breakdown yet I was still sane. I just begged that she wouldn't be upset.

"Catrine…" she gasped as she took my hands and put them in hers. I just sat there quietly for a while until she spoke again "I really don't know what to say."

* * *

_Cliffhanger! I am so evil. Anyway translations below and I would love a review._

_plus gentille = kindest_

_petite amie = girlfriend_

_Sœur! Où étiez-vous? = Sister! Where have you been?_

_avoir une vie amoureuse = having a love life_

_lesbienne = lesbian _

_Laissez Catrine avoir son plaisir maintenant, nous devrions partir et faire nos propres choses. = Let Catrine have her fun now, we should go and do our own things._

_anxieux = anxious _

_sourire maladroit = awkward smile_


	10. Chapter 9: Look Inside Your Heart

_Catrine just wants Cupid to open her heart and find what's inside, but can she? Also a new subplot (I guess it's sort of that) will be introduced about the catacombs of Scaris. _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Look Inside Your Heart**

"I guess I should say thank you, but I still feel like I'm a lack for words," Chariclo said as I closed her hands in mine so our fingers were locked with each other "You've done so much for me and as I gotten to know you, I'm somewhat feeling the same way."

"Wha-what?" I stammered as I looked in her eyes, they were such a beautiful ciel bleu.

"At first I just found myself wanting a drawing, but then I got to know you, and I'm really glad to be with you. I'm not entirely sure if this is what I'm feeling, I'm still confused. I've never been in love so I don't know my own personal feelings on this besides that I find love to be a truly magical thing," she said as she took the roses and smelled them "A wonderful bunch you got here," she said with a giggle. I looked up at her with a slowly returning smile. "We should go back to the suite and maybe discuss this some more?" she suggest as she put the roses back in the basket.

"Oui, right away if that's what you please," I said shakily as she got on the scooter, wrapped her arms around my waist, and I started the vehicle. On the way there I decided to take a shortcut through the city's catacombs to cut down time. However this shortcut became more like a detour once Chariclo noticed where she was.

"Is this the Scarsian catacombs?" she asked me quietly, almost sense a bit of fear.

"Oui, do they make you inconfortable?" I asked her as I brought my scooter to a stop.

"Just the opposite," she said with an exaggerated sigh "You see, I'm believe to be a bone elemental, a species of monster that is just about extinct. I remember hearings rumors a while ago that they may have mostly died off in here," she explained to me.

"Oh, so you're not a child of a god then?" I asked her as her stories didn't seem to line up in my head.

"I am, but I'm adopted. I was one of those 'left on the doorstep' babies so I wonder, is this where my family is?" Chariclo asked with a grim face and tone of voice. I started to feel a bit bad for her, especially with my close family.

"As far as I know, this is just the place where the skeletons sleep, at least in places that are allowed to be traveled in," I informed her with all my knowledge of the modern day catacombs.

"So be it then, let's just go back to the suite," she exhaled as she grabbed onto my waist again, a feeling that I was getting more than used to.

. . .

"These cupcakes are to live for!" Chariclo moaned in bliss after swallowing her third bite of her second cupcake. I sat in the chair across her still on the first one that she allowed me to have and at the rate she was going at them, it probably would be my last.

"Do not eat too fast Chariclo, you still have chocolates to try as well," I reminded her while taking another small bit out of my cupcake. She was right about them though, they were to live for. They were très moite and the flavors balanced perfectly.

"That's right, I do. This will be my last one, for the hour," she laughed before taking her last bit of it. I knew Americans were known for big portions, but last cupcake of the hour is not something I'd ever expect to hear, in all honnêteté. I'd never say that to her though as it just plain grossier.

"In all seriousness Chariclo, how do you feel about me? You already know how I feel so I need to know how you feel," I asked her as she opened up the box of chocolates on the table in front of us.

"How do I go about this…" she thought to herself out loud as she picked up a chocolate and popped it in her mouth gracefully "Well… You're kind and compassionate. You care deeply about your artwork as well as the one you love dearest. You'll do just about anything to make them happy, and I do love that in a person because it makes me more encouraged to equal it out for them. You're not the richest ghoul in the world, but you always try to get by and still have money for gifts. Half of you wants to look out for yourself while the other wants to put your heart and soul into your lover. I these are traits that I adore, but I just don't know."

"Why is it so unclear for you?" I questioned with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"I don't know Catrine, I really don't. I know the way love is supposed to work for others, but I don't know in the Underworld about how it works for me," she cried out as I started to see her eye shadow drip down her face.

I ran over to sit next to her on the couch she was sitting on instantly. I didn't want to see a single tear invade her visage souriant. I couldn't let that happen, ever. I whipped away and incoming tear from her face and looked right at her.

"Look in your heart, Chariclo. If you do not care for me in that way I will accept it and move on, but if you do I will appreciate it with the utmost joie," I purred to her to try and calm her down.

"I will try," she said with a deep breath and closed her eyes. She left me there with anticipation towards the most important words I could possibly hear in my unlife.

* * *

_My personal theory for the bone elementals has been revealed. I believe they all got lost and died in the catacombs thus why there are so many bones, but Cupid still will want to know more, just as Catrine wants to know more about Cupid's feelings._

_ciel bleu = sky blue _

_très moite = very moist_

_honnêteté = honesty _

_grossier = rude_


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Stop Me Now

_Fluff is ahead, beware if you do not like, but considering how much Rochelle and Garrott kissed in Scaris it shouldn't bother you! Yeah, but not to give away anymore to what is ahead I'll just let you read._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Don't Stop Me Now**

"I know I'm a pansexual so there's nothing that I find disgusting in this or anything it's just, I don't know if it's for sure," Chariclo sighed as she put her face onto her palms .I just sat right next to her breathing softly while the inside of my was in a commotion from this affreux anticipation and fear of my efforts being wasted. Part of my just wanted to scream while the other dignified part of me just lead my hand to her chin to lift her face up and make it face me.

"You're the most dame magnifique I have ever met, and I would never say that to just anyone," I said as I stared into those ciel bleu of hers.

"Of course you wouldn't but…" she sighed as she looked back at me with a sourire sincère. At that moment I decided to do probably the riskiest thing I had ever done.

"Let this decide then," I moved my hand from her chin to her cheek and moved her head in as I started to kiss her velouté lips. It tasted of a sarriette mix of the red velvet cupcakes and chocolates she had just been eating and it was to live for. I was in the béatitude plus haute and it was tellement merveilleux. I never wanted to leave it, ever. I would even chop off my tail to keep this sensation to myself forever. _'Just s'il vous plaît, don't stop me now…'_ I thought to myself before I felt soft hands place themselves on my waist. At that moment I felt myself fall into extase complète with her.

"Have you decided yet, amant de la mine?" I asked Chariclo as I removed my lips from hers only to catch my breath.

"Does this answer your question?" she leaned into me with her lips again and sent me back into the most prefect feeling of joie. It was just perfect. It went on like that on the couch where I had previously been sleeping and realizing that she, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, was _the_ one. Now we were sitting it, arms wrapped around each other, sharing the most passionné kisses. She then broke away from me and just stared for a bit.

"Want to get on a more comfortable surface?" she asked with a little hint of sensualité and a gleam of thirst in her eyes. I said nothing, as my heart was still pounding vigorously, and she just grabbed me and we somehow twirled around the suite and tumbled onto the bed. She laid behind me, her hair barely in a mess due to the amount of hairspray she likely putts in it. Her dress' straps were laying loose on her shoulders as my sweater was sagging down to probably reveal some cleavage for her eyes only. Her hand lightly graced the side of my face and moved my hair away from my face.

"I don't want to go _that_ far, not now. However, more kissing would be nice," Chariclo whispered as she sat up little to kiss me some more.

"When did you go from being so unsure to a passionné kisser?" I asked her before our lips touched yet again.

"You were my first kiss, and I gave me such a sensation… I just want more," she gasped as she went back for another and this time encouraged some tongue within it which I obliged to before disporting from her.

"The same is for me, Mademoiselle," I teased her was I let a hand grace itself down her face to her hips. We kept on talking like this, with a kiss in between our sentences, for who knows how long. All I knew is that is was the best thing I had experienced.

* * *

_Catrine's idea was mighty fine. It lead to the first bit of fluff in the this fiction and it won't likely come up again until after the radio show that night the earliest. Thought now that they both know their feelings, their relationship may still have future issues ahead..._

_affreux = horrid_

_sourire sincère = sincere smile_

_velouté = velvet_

_sarriette = savory_

_béatitude plus haute = highest bliss_

_tellement merveilleux = so wonderful_

_Just s'il vous plaît = please_

_extase complète = complete ecstasy_

_amant de la mine = lover of mine_

_sensualité = sensuality_


	12. Chapter 11: Venus in the Boovre

_Sorry, I took a minor break. Anyway, I be back with more CatrinexCupid goodness but much less fluffy! Each of our favorite little ghouls has their own daddy issues as you may find out here. What? This sounds interesting? Then keep reading below this little memo!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Venus in the Boovre**

"So the Boovre is the museum with the Moana Lisa, right?" Chariclo asked me sweetly as her soft arms firmly gripped my waist as she traversed the city, on our way to the world famous The Musée du Boovre. The wind blew through my hair gracefully as I drove through the streets of Scaris with my newfound lover right behind me.

"There's so much more than that Chariclo, I've been there trois times for school trips alone," I started to explain to her "With a fellow artist as your guide, you will be sure to see the best there is."

"I trust you would," she giggled gently into my ear as I suddenly stopped the scooter.

"Catacombs shortcut again, or do you want me to avoid it?" I asked her as we were parked in front of one of the various entrances into the cavernous series of tunnels.

"It is a shortcut, I say go for it," she sighed with a hint of gloominess in her voice.

"Are you sure, if it bothers you we can take the main route," I suggested to her with full consideration as to how she felt about it last time.

"No no… Just go already," she breathed with the same gloominess but now with a dash of temperament, and with that I drove off into the underground. Not long after she started to mumble a few things, but I did hear her say a little. "Considering my age and the history…"

"What was that about age?" I pried into her mental bubble to get some more information.

"Nothing, nothing... However, I will say, even though I go to high school and I've never been held back, I am much older than you may think I am. Too big of a number to count if you ask me," she managed to answer my question without answering it perfectly. She knew how to keep a secret.

. . .

We went through a stroll of all the galleries with the same cycle. She first would start off in awe at something, I'd fill her in with everything I've learned, she'd nod and sometimes make a comment, and we'd move onto the next piece of art. Personally, the entire time I could tell if she was genuinely interested or just wanted to seem as if she was. This ce cycle incroyablement ennuyeux eventually ended once we went into the room with the Venus de Milo.

"Chariclo, if I'm thinking correctly, wouldn't that statue be of your grandmother?" I tapped her shoulder to get her attention and pointed over to it "I can see the resemblance."

"I've actually never met Aphrodite, I'm not a goddess and my higher up family tends to be a bit picky about that," she said while in awe with it and sat down on a bench nearby with me following her every step.

"That's right, you said you were adopted. How strange… Très particulière indeed," I kept on glancing at the two. The similarity was striking, they could have been twins. "You're sure about you not being blood related?"

"My dad never told me anything. No use in calling the immortal man, let me just turn off this flash…" she answered me followed by a grumble as she took out her iCoffin and took a picture of her mirror image in stone and sent it to her father.

We sat there awhile staring at it. It wasn't fastidieux to any extent, it was just peaceful, my kind of pace when in one of these glorieux museums. Our hands were held together as we sat there leisurely sending me vibes of joie as well as tranquility. Compléter le bonheur.

"No response from my father and it's been half an hour, as I would expect," she sighed as she used her thumb to stroke my hand.

"Oh, non? Do you two get along well?" I stroked my thumb back at her hand and slowly noticed the scratch scar and instantly stopped. The way she kept on making her father seem honestly made me think of them not having a great relationship whatsoever. A tad bit like the kind I have with my father.

"We get along just fine. He just is busy hooking people up all the time and watching over relationships. It gets horrible around this time to be honest," she sighed. She looked up at the statue again and then looked down "When we are together I still feel as if his mind is set on romantic love and is sometimes completely unable to love like a family."

"My father and I don't get along that well to be honest. He's a bit one the controlling side, me going to the academy, would have never happened without the scholarships to prove that I'm worth it. He doesn't think that the creation of beauty is worth investing into and will just have me starving and on my own in the end," I sighed with her as I felt a vibration coming from my iCoffin. Speak of the diable, it was a call from my father.

* * *

_Uh-oh. Somebody wants to know where his little kitty's been... Little does he know what she had just been doing with a certain not-so-goddess of love. Will he find out? Well find out whenever Chapter 12 is up. :\_

_ce cycle incroyablement ennuyeux = this incredibly boring cycle_

_très particulière = very peculiar _

_fastidieux = tedious _

_glorieux = glorious _

_Compléter le bonheur = complete happiness_

_diable = devil_


	13. Chapter 12: Hissrini DeMew

_Catrine's going to evaluate her family some more and they'll actually become the main focus for the next few chapters. After all, don't they want to meet little Catrine's girlfriend? I know I would._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hissrini DeMew**

The DeMew family isn't too hard to fully understand. There's my mother Catoline who met Hissrini, my father, and they eventually had four kittens. The eldest is Purrlcherie, she's the most préfet of us all, she's twenty-five and at school to learn how to use her claws for surgery (all I can do with mine are cut all the wrong places). Four years later Catlogero was born, thus making him 21, and he's still complètement incertain of where he's going in life and is still at home (much to Hissrini's mécontentement). Another four years later brought another kitten into the family, me, Catrine who's going to become nothing more than an artiste affamé in Hissrini's eyes. Then finally came little twelve-year-old Katchay, I hear potential as a singer, but I fear Hissrini will do nothing but make her give up her _irréaliste_ dream.

I was sitting next to the love of my life, my new-found lover, Chariclo in the Boovre; now my iCoffin was vibrating with an incoming call from my exact opposite, the destructeur of dreams, my father. I didn't like neither of my parents in all honesty, Catoline was queen (did you see what I did there?) to us though I think it has to do with the lack of funds to afford family living and her épouvantable husband Hissrini. Hissrini was never abusive to my surprise, but his demeanor makes him one of those people you'd hate to be around. Sometimes would think that the hiss in Hissrini comes from what he'll make you want to do. Afraid of what kind of message I could get from the salaud I answered the call before it was too late.

"Bonjour Père, oh combien je suis heureux de vous entendre," I murmured with sarcasm.

"Ah, Catrine... J'ai entendu dire que vous avez été de sortir sans permission. This est vrai n'est-ce pas?" the manster asked me with an odd purr, as if he was waiting to punish me somehow.

"Qui a dit qu'il est? Je suis au milieu de quelques affaires très importantes en ce moment père. J'apprécierais si vous avez appelé un peu plus tard," I responded to him in a slightly more polite tone but still with a hint of me not enjoying this phone call whatsoever.

"Katchay dit que vous êtes sur une date. Je ne pense pas que c'est aussi important que tout ce qui concerne la famille est-il?" Hissrini kept on purr sadistically into the phone putting a disgusted look onto my face. Still, Katchay, I could never say too much in front of her or else Hissrini would know. I just hoped she didn't know anything more about Chariclo, Hissrini was always on the ignorant side of things.

"Que voulez-vous de moi, mon père?" I asked him impatiently and the beginning of a hiss.

"Je veux que vous la maison, avec votre date," he answered me as he hung up the phone and I planted my face into my palms. My father would never support my artwork so why would he support me being in love with a girl? Exactly, he wouldn't. I knew I could always disobey him and go back to Chariclo's suite, but he'd probably call for an investigation as I was only seventeen. I had no clue as to what to do.

"Catrine, who was that?" Chariclo whispered to me as she pet my back comfortingly.

"My father and I'm _effrayé_," I shook as her petting turned into a snugly hug "He doesn't know anything!"

"I can already tell what you're leading into. I've had enough questions like this one on my show, and to be honest, I'm ready to confront him with you if you'd like… But maybe after some lunch?" she whispered in my ear affectionately, Goth I loved her.

"He wants us there now though," I sighed as I felt my eyes slightly water.

"Then let's go have lunch with your family, it sounds like fun!" she exclaimed as she tried to perk me up and stood to eventually leave the Boovre. Only if Chariclo knew how un-fun my family could be…

* * *

_The next chapter will probably have LOADS of translated French as all dialogue would be spoken in it for the most part. Also as you can see, Catrine hates her dad and thinks her mom is a queen (a cat version of mother dog if you didn't catch on ;D) so this lunch will be really fun. Anyway onto translations and I hope you review._

_complètement incertain = completely unsure_

_mécontentement = displeasure_

_artiste affamé = starving artist_

_irréaliste = unrealistic_

_destructeur = destroyer_

_épouvantable = dreadful_

_salaud = jerk (could translate to worse, she means jerk though)_

_Bonjour père, oh combien je suis heureux de vous entendre. = Hello father, oh how happy I am to hear you._

_Ah, Catrine... J'ai entendu dire que vous avez été de sortir sans permission. This est vrai n'est-ce pas? = Ah, Catrine... I heard you were out without permission. This is true is not it?_

_Qui a dit qu'il est? Je suis au milieu de quelques affaires très importantes en ce moment père. J'apprécierais si vous avez appelé un peu plus tard. = Who said it? I'm in the middle of some very important business at this time father. I would appreciate if you called a little later._

_Katchay dit que vous êtes sur une date. Je ne pense pas que c'est aussi important que tout ce qui concerne la famille est-il? = Katchay says you're on a date. I do not think it is as important as everything concerning the family is?_

_Que voulez-vous de moi, mon père? = What do you want from me, my father?_

_Je veux que vous la maison, avec votre date. = I want you home, with your date._

_effrayé = scared_


	14. Chapter 13: Saturday Lunch

_Okay I need to make this 100% clear. All dialogue once Catrine gets to her house is French, but she writes it as English due to be not wanting it to be a huge mass of text in French. Anyway we're going to meet more of Catrine's family and see how they act around each other and whatnot. I hope you enjoy as this was REALLY fun to write!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Saturday Lunch**

"You do speak some French, corriger?" I asked my love, Chariclo, as we left the museum on our way to my house for lunch and to meet my family. I was actually more than petrified over the idea, but something, possibly my ghoul's encouragement that radiated from her, kept me moving.

"Well as much as my high school classes have taught me," she answered with an iffy tone "J'espère que je ne sonne pas comme un idiot…" she then sighed in French.

"Well if you sound like that you should be fine," I responded with a fake giggle and an inner tremble of fear. Not only is it a _fille_, it's a tourist I'm bringing home. I cannot see this resonating well with any except for Katchay for her naturally sweet demeanor and possibly Catlogero due to his open-mindedness.

. . .

When we eventually made it to my home Chariclo was just taken by the area just as she had been with the rest of the city. However, instead of being taken away by my own home I was shocked to see the car of someone I knew well would only come home on Sundays. That was my sister, Purrlcherie. She's come a bit before the Sunday lunch time each week, but the day was Saturday. Something in my gut told me her being here had to have been of Hissrini's doings.

"Purrlcherie… Chariclo, you're going to meet all of my family in just a few moments it's best you…" I started to say until I saw the door open and suddenly feel myself being wrapped by Katchay. She always had a thing for hugging me.

"Sister! Papa's ordered for Purrcherie to have lunch with us today, is that exciting?" I exclaimed to me in her cute little and underdeveloped voice. I was still enjoying the fact that she was still mostly prepubescent with the exception of hardly noticeable breasts. She still had a form of childhood innocence I love. Katchay had my same hair when it came to color, but it much curlier unlike mine. She wore a cute little fuchsia dress that I think once belonged to Purrlcherie, with a noir beret, and noir flats with roses at the tip that I think also were either Purrlcherie's or mine at one point.

"Who's that hugging you, Catrine?" Chariclo asked with a giggle.

"My name's Katchay DeMew," she let go with me and answered her stranger's question.

"I'm Chariclo Cupid, a pleasure to meet you it is," she put out her arm with the scarring out for a handshake.

"Catrine, did you do that to her or does she live a dangerous life?" Katchay looked up at me and questioned about the rouge lines on Chariclo's normally blanc and noir arm.

"Both," Chariclo snickered as I heard the footsteps of someone else, in heels, come out of the house. It was Purrlcherie. Like me her hair was similarly colored, but unlike Katchay, hers was only slightly wavy. She wore a noir blazer, a gris cendré top with flower lace, marine foncé skinny jeans, and a noir pair of heels.

"Katchay, you left the door open… Oh hello Catrine and friend covered in hearts," the twenty-five-year-old to-be doctor groaned "You three get in here. Mother and Catlogero are almost done cooking."

"Purrlcherie, her name is Chariclo, not 'friend covered in hearts'…" I sighed as the three of us walked into my warm house filled with wonderful aromas. I specifically could smell lobster throughout the house giving a clear indication of the soup being bisque. Personally it was surprised as that was normally something seen from a Sunday lunch and not a Saturday one in my home, but I guessed Hissrini knew he needed a way to lure me in. He got me to be honest, I love lobster bisque.

"Well then Chariclo, something tells me I've been told to come here because of you so personally, I want to know more about you," Purrlcherie purred as she lead us through the house and into the sitting room where Hissrini was sitting with one leg on the other's knee, reading a book. Hissrini surely had muscular strength leftover from whatever he's done in the past and still showed it with his muscular arms showing from his rolled up sleeves. His hair quite short and obviously didn't get anything more than a comb each day which was all it really needed. He also wore a pair of thin, wire framed glasses in order to read with his aging eyes.

"Papa, she's here!" Katchay beamed at him with a huge grin. He just sat there void to everything around him except for that book for about a minute or so though. We all just stood in front of him with a feeling of boredom but we didn't dare to interrupt him further.

"Excuse me, I was just finishing the chapter of that book," he said with his eyes closed as he shut the book then opened then to turn away and set the book aside. "Now Catrine, I've been hearing these accusations about you going out and about with some mysterious date. Have you bought him here like I asked you to?" he asked coldly as he opened his eyes to see four _fillies_ standing in front of him and not three with one garcon. He was more than certainly shocked by it. "Catrine, where is he?" he shouted at me.

"_He _won't be here," I spoke back at him slowly with a certain boom and firmness that even surprised me slightly.

"What do you mean? He doesn't want to be with you? Was this man just a one night stand then?" he hissed at me.

"_He_ won't be here, Catrine is correct. However, _I _will be because he is actually a _she_," Chariclo bravely explained to Hissrini causing me to tremble a bit. She had just released me from my own closest to my "prefect sister", my darling little sister, and my fearful father.

"Are you trying to tell me my daughter is…? Is…" Hissrini stammered as he tried to get himself to admit what had just been told to him; that is until Catlogero showed up.

"Hey everyone, we're ready to serve now let's go eat!" Catlogero chuckled as he could tell that Hissrini and I had just been heated up and tried to calm down the atmosphere "We'll be starting off with lobster bisque, followed by the heated up remains of last night's ham, followed by some cheese and some fruit. Please come follow me," he led us into the dining room with seven chairs.

"So my daughter is a lesbian then…" he hissed into my ear before we all sat in our seats with the exception of Catlogero and my mother who both came out with the bowls of soup and placed them by each of the seating places. I sat by the edge of the table, with Hissrini at the end and Chariclo by my side. She sat next to Katchay who had my mother by her end and Catlogero and Purrlcherie sat across from us.

"So Catrine, who's your guest?" my mother asked positively as she took her seat.

"I'm Chariclo Cupid; may I ask the names of your son Mrs. DeMew? He's the only one I haven't met," she answered for me in a dignified tone and decent sounding French, thank Goth.

"Catlogero, sorry for not introducing myself earlier… I hope you like you're bisque, I'm an aspiring chef," he grinned over at her and then went to pick up his spoon to finally start eating as I had.

"So now you're thinking about cooking? When will you ever just decide on one thing?" Hissrini interjected after taking a spoonful.

"It's something I actually think I could pull off. It's not like I'm lawyer material or anything like you keep wanting me to be," Catlogero replied with a new form of serious passion I never had seen in him before "Plus I _can_ cook. You're eating my food right now!"

"I wanted you to be a lawyer because it pays bills. Getting a job in cooking is more risky and much harder to do in Scaris with all the best restaurants in the world. Speaking of those your food is good, but not nearly as gourmet," Hissrini retorted to him.

"I actually find this bisque to be quite… delicious," Chariclo smiled at him to attempt to make him feel better after being technically insulted by his own father.

"I'm sorry you've been brought into one of their many arguments…" Katchay whispered up at Chariclo.

"So this happens often?" she asked with a disappointed face.

"Quite," I nodded with Katchay.

"What would she know though? We don't know if she's eaten at any of Scarisian restaurants," Hissrini argued back to Catlogero.

"I've never eaten at a Scarisian restaurant, but I've eaten various foods prepared for a _god_ so I've tasted some of the best there possibly can be," Chariclo interrupted before going to take another spoonful of the deliciousness which was almost gone from my bowl.

"See, she's knows exactly what she's talking about!" Catlogero exclaimed with a sense of pride for winning the debate of the hour causing Purrcherie to roll her eyes.

"How have you even gotten said food?" Hissrini threw in, not yet ready to give up on his side of the fight.

"My dad's Eros, actually I'm on my way to see him. I'm just here for a week," Chariclo countered before finishing the last of her bisque.

"So you're tourist here in Scaris?" my mother decided to butt in to possibly cause the quarrel between Catlogero and Hissrini to subside. Then again, she could have just started yet another dispute and we hadn't even hit our main course.

* * *

_What have you done Catoline? These boys argue enough as it is, now you bring up a new topic just prone to bring more. Anyway doesn't Catrine's father seem like a great person? If you're thinking what I think you are I have done my job. _

_corriger = correct_

_J'espère que je ne sonne pas comme un idiot = I hope I do not sound like an idiot_

_gris cendré = ash gray _

_marine foncé = dark navy_

_garcon = boy_


	15. Chapter 14: Long Distance Lovers

_I'm back with Chapter 14! All dialogue is in French again, it's just being written in English. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Long Distance Lovers**

"But Catrine… What is your exact relation to this ghoul?" Hissrini sneered before Chariclo could even answer the question my mother had previously asked. I felt quite nerved from the question actually. She was the love of my life, ma bien-aimée. I just had no clue if we were technically ghoulfriends. I wanted Chariclo to answer just because she could possibly define her feeling to a full analysis which I so desperately craved at that moment.

"She specially looked for me the draw her on the streets because a friend of hers had me draw her in the past. I tried to act friendly to her as I do to all tourists no matter how obnoxious they are, but from that I started to get to know her. Then events proceeded and then…" I tried to explain shyly to my entire family.

"Go on…" Hissrini said bluntly with a hiss coming off at the end of two word sentence.

"She's my ghoulfriend and just because your daughter is dating another female does not mean you should see her any differently than how you saw her previously Mr. DeMew," Chariclo replied straightforwardly to Hissrini leaving everyone temporarily silent and removing the scowl look on his face.

"Let me go get the ham," Catlogero broke the silence and got up from his chair and into the kitchen with my mother following to help him bring in the meat I hadn't had to chance to eat last night.

. . .

The rest of the meal was uneventful. It was actually silent for the most part and that silence was only broken by Purrlcherie going into detail of her medical school education and Hissrini gushing on how proud of her life decisions he was. At least he didn't make any homophobic slurs at the table, maybe Chariclo set him straight… For the time being that is.

Catolgero after the meal excused himself from the house to have a smoke in which I left with him just to get out the hellish feelings I was sensing for Hissrini. I would have also gone out for some fresh air, but Catolgero's cigarette decided to cancel that wish. He leaned against the building as I sat on the cold, paved, ground with my knees bent and my arms resting on them.

"Your ghoulfriend seems nice," he tried to start up a conversation as he puffed out some smoke. He really was slowly killing himself with those, but I digress.

"She's perfect," I sighed and looked up at my brother who was in a gris sweater with a plaid collared shirt under it, a pair of dark colored jeans, and a pair of noir boots. His lavende hair was long and all over the place. His skin (or should I call it fur) tone was blanc just like mine and his matching tail was curved around his left leg. He was admirably attractive for a male, but nothing to go into inceste for.

"You know you shouldn't have fallen for a tourist though, long distance relationships don't work out well," he responded to me as he put out the cigarette to come down and sit next to me.

"And how would you know this?" I asked his as he placed his right arm around my shoulders.

"I did once, two years ago. Her name was Fanny Thompson, a ghost from Boo York City. She was an older woman; she would be around twenty-seven right now. We tried to keep in touch after she went back, but she ended up getting engaged to a another ghost who's name escapes me. You can't see what she's doing when she's gone, she is going to meet another person," he explained to me with a sigh and started to purr with me.

"How come I've never heard of Fanny?" I questioned him curiously, it had been the first time I heard of the specter.

"I never got caught by Hissrini," he teased as Purrlcherie came out of the house.

"There you two are. Father's very upset, I can sense it. He hasn't said anything, but as soon as you get the chance if you still want to be with your lover, I suggest running. He seems to like her as a person, but _ghoulfriend _seems to ruin it for him. If you want me to I can come up with-" she started to ramble on while for once, being a highly supportive sister.

"It's fine Purrlcherie. Hissrini's always fed up with just about everything except you so I don't want your help," I scowled at her "Though I do appreciate the thought," I smiled.

"Fine then, I think Chariclo is in there telling Katchay a story about some vampire who took over this one girl's mind to fill her heart with love or something like that. I was actually on my way out to go back to my apartment to do some… school work," she looked down at us with a slight look of panic when discussing her leaving. Something told me she was lying, but she had already gotten into her car before I could ask.

"So do you want to go back inside?" Catlogero asked me with a shrug.

"I guess if you are. Especially since Chariclo is now alone with Hissrini besides Katchay and our mother," I answered as we got up and enter the building.

* * *

_Cupid is best ghoulfriend with that statement to Hissrini. Also Fanny Thompson is the best pun name I could actually come up with for "Phantom" so sorry if it's really bad. xD_

_ma bien-aimée = my sweetheart_


	16. Chapter 15: Not So Bad

_I'm back! Sorry I got sick multiple times in various ways so I didn't really feel like writing, but I promise I shall be back until Animal Crossing: New Leaf comes out... That game will take over my life for about all of June._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Not So Bad**

"You see what I don't like my family… Par Catlogero and Katchay," I growled under my breath as I sat feeling the breeze stroked my face. I was working on the painting for the academy, the Eiffel Terror and its beauté. I had started where I had left off, right before I met mon amant, Chariclo. The two of us were both sitting in the very bench from our first encounter.

"They weren't _that_ bad Catrine, don't you think you're exaggerating your feelings for them?" the rose haired goddess of love questioned me endearingly.

"Not that bad… Hissrini is a monomaniaque putain in every way," I snarled as I put enough pressure on my paper in rage that my pencil trip completely snapped causing me to grow even more enraged. "You know how difficile it was for me to get us out of there? If it weren't for this assignment who knows…" my voice travel off as Chariclo placed her warm and delicate hand onto my shoulder.

"He isn't as bad as you think he is though, a bit homophobic, but not much more. Not that I'm forgiving that part of him at all, but otherwise he seems quite intelligent and-" she mouthed to me with a face of opulence, until I interjected.

"That's how he always is around guests, when just with the family he gets so… What did he even say to you when I was with Catlogero?" I sigh as looked up towards the sunset gracing the tower so magnifiquement.

"Nothing important nor offensive, now how about we have a dinner like last night's then head to the park we passed on our way here. I don't have a radio show tonight so we can stay there as long as we want," she beamed at me, somehow managing to uplift my temperamental mood.

"That sounds… Je ne pouvais vraiment utiliser une agréable soirée avec vous, Chariclo mon amour," I looked down at my pencil sketch then up at her cheery face. I suddenly felt like the world wasn't so bad.

* * *

_So for this being so short, but I felt like getting them out of there quick because I wanna write fluffy stuff soon and that should probably be found in the next chapter so yay for fluff! I plan to keep the plot going, but I also want some fluff here and there for a nice balance. Anyway I hope you enjoy my upcoming installments!_

_mon amant = my lover_

_monomaniaque putain = goddamn monomaniac_

_magnifiquement = magnificently_

_Je ne pouvais vraiment utiliser une agréable soirée avec vous, Chariclo mon amour = I could really use a nice evening with you, Chariclo my love._


	17. Chapter 16: Uncontrollable

_So I felt like doing a Charilco chapter to further develop them as a pairing and as characters. I doesn't really bring the plot forward much, but I find it important to have anyway so here we go. It's still obviously going to be rated T, but Chariclo mentions her thoughts about M stuff in here so yeah..._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Uncontrollable**

I only came to Scaris to see the sights and witness the city of love, not experience it. I love Catrine, a lot, and I mean A LOT. I've seen people fall madly in love and it is the most beautiful thing on Earth, but I just don't know… I'm nervous. I've only known her for two days but when I see her I go through all the major side effects that the drug called love tends to give to its users. That basically means lightheadedness, severe heart-pounding, uneasy stomach, intense body heat, confusion, and an overall uncertainty that leads to various important decisions being chosen in a matter of seconds. You sometimes say things you don't even think your saying, but you just go with everything in the moment. My reaction to Catrine's dad dreadful homophobia would be that. I would most definitely thought what I said, but I outright blurted it for all to hear.

When I'm around Catrine I feel a burning passion inside of me, just wanting to explode. I wouldn't say it's arousal towards your true love, but more of the desires to make your connection with your partner even more tightknit. There's just something about her! Her fur is so soft to the hand that I just want to get her love touches without getting intimate. It does make me curious as to what she feels like… Not just her hands or her face. Her chest, her legs… her breasts… I just feel as if my feelings are so intense for how little we've known each other but they're so powerful. I know its love, but I can't help but question if any of us have lust as well. It's just so confusing to actually experience for myself. I would give advice to myself, but I just can't seem to.

It's just two days, but I'm madly in love with a ghoul. I only have until Friday to live out everything I can with her and it's so difficult to deal with. Would I even consider getting intimate or would I feel like everything is too rushed. I don't even know how she feels on the matter besides that she's in love with _me._ My emotions are just all over the place on the inside while I seem calm and collected on the outside. I don't even know whether to tell her how I feel or show her. I feel as if I'm in a maze these passing hours where my true feelings are in the center while Manny Taur is chasing me and leaving me with few options to go to in so little time.

Love is a crazy thing, Freddie Scarecury had it all right, but I don't have a motorbike. I study love in various outlets and am the daughter of one of its most famous icons, but I have hardly any idea on how I make my move. I'm an eternity when it comes to age, but my brain and physical appearance make me seem like a seventeen-year-old ghoul. I just feel all this pressure as I've never experience anything like this and I'm expect to know everything and I've been acting like I do for centuries. I'm a fake, but the one thing about me I know that isn't is that the ghoul sitting beside me right now has my uncontrollable love. That's just what love is. Uncontrollable.

* * *

_I hope you liked my take on her and I'd really appreciate an R&R with this chapter specifically. ;~;_


	18. Chapter 17: Night Time at the Garden

_Back to Catrine POV and on our way to continue the plot!_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Night Time at the Garden**

We only wanted the main course; we weren't hungry enough to eat anything more. She had roasted lemon rosemary chicken with petits pâtés a la sage while I had smoke salmon and dill crepes from the room service. She drank some rouge wine with her meal (she refused to tell me her real age, but I think in reality she's ancienne) while I just drank water. By the end of the meal the bottle she had was about half empty, but she kept also drinking from the water pitcher as well. I honestly think the need for so many drinks was from how much we chatted.

"So did ever tell you about how ridiculous Monster High can be?" she chuckled following her taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Non, but something tells me a humoristique story will be coming out of this," I replied to her as I forked some of my crepe and listened in eagerly to her story.

"Well not long before I came here we were given this assignment from the strictest teacher in the school. He tells us to do a project about our _favorite season_ in groups of three. So I get paired with Frankenstein's daughter, Frankie, and a yeti named Abbey. We meet up together at Abbey's house which is literally made of ice and she both got into a fight over spring and winter until Frankie decide it was a great idea for her to just preach to our class about season equality while Abbey and I just stood there and we somehow still got a good grade. Then don't even get me start on the time that same teacher held a bunch of students in detention just because he swore they stole his glasses," she kept on crackling the whole way through.

"The academy is must more… restreignant on its students. We actually have uniforms which are something I personally find somewhat bête for an _art_ school, but I digress. Our teachers are also harsher on us. For example, if I painting to be handed in dry they will smear their fingers all over them to make sure they are, thus ruining the art even if they were not dry as asked," I responded followed by me taking a sip of my water.

"Oh my," she exclaimed after swallowing some chicken.

"It's the truth, good thing I've never done it myself," I sighed.

. . .

I snuck into my house, it was just past ten at night and my family with the exception of Catolgero should have been asleep by then. Chariclo was guarding my scooter about half a block away from my home as I crept into it. I sidled into my room with catlike stealth. I grabbed a bag, the one I'd often use to pack my clothing and art whenever visiting my grandfather, Papurrlion. I quickly placed three day outfits in it, two of my uniforms for school, a pair of pyjamas, some make up, my hair brush, and some of my art supplies as quickly zipped the bag closed. Once I had my bag I was free to go. The next stop on my trip with Chariclo was to Jardin des Booleries.

. . .

"It's so bootiful," Chariclo murmured as she looked up towards the sky. We were sitting on the ground, hand in hand, behind some of the bushes found in the park "But that's not the only bootiful things here," she flirted.

"Is it the étincelant sky?" I joked then gave her a kiss on the cheek "You are too et je t'aime," Ileaned in this time to give her a soft kiss on her moist lips.

"Je t'aime trop," she whispered before kissing me back. Her lips tasted a bit like grapes, probably from the wine she had been drinking earlier. When pressed against my own her lips felt like velvet, soft and merveilleux. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, but I just can't truly explain everything on my mind. I know we've only been here shortly, but I want to go back to my suit. I want to talk to you have all of this, but I don't want anyone to listen in. Is that okay?" she asked me with her quick talking radio voice, soft and caring but straight to the point. I just wanted for us to love one another in the garden but…

"Oui, we'll go in moment. I just want to smell this frais night breeze with the flowers. It's rather exquis in my opinion," I sighed as I took in a breath with her hand in mine as we gazed at the moon. Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction.

* * *

_Notice Catrine says half empty, I see her as pessimist so I specifically said empty rather than writing full as I normally do. Also the paint smear thing is based off a practice done at my brother's art college so I'm not just making that up, some places do that._

_ancienne = ancient_

_humoristique = humorous_

_restreignant = restricting_

_bête = foolish_

_étincelant = sparkling_

_et je t'aime = and I love you_

_Je t'aime trop = I love you too_

_frais = crisp_

_exquis = exquisite_

_Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction = Love doesn't mean gazing at each other, but looking, together, in the same direction_


End file.
